


The Assistant Trainer

by MarvelAndStarWarsTrash



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Women Empowerment, sometimes it pays off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAndStarWarsTrash/pseuds/MarvelAndStarWarsTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronting Owen has it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assistant Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Second imagine hope this one goes well. Remeber DM me some imagine ideas or even some short fics info down below

Ugh that asshole who does he even think he is?! "Oh my names Owen Grady and I'M the alpha.' What a prick, Mr. Masrani told me he was difficult but fuck he's like this cocky asshole who thinks he runs shit well boy is he mistaken.

I came here on a job offer to be a T-rex trainer but when I arrived I was assigned to assist a man by the name of Owen Grady to train raptors. Now don't get me wrong I was excited, ecsatic even but when I got there he took one look at me and sent me to do his paperwork, mind you it was HIS overdue paperwork I was doing and when I was finished he didn't even say thank you just grunted at me and walked back to finish training the raptors. I've already complained to Claire but all she said was it'll all blow over soon and boy was she wrong, for the past 6 months I've been doing paperwork, cleaning up messes and preparing the raptor's food without so much of a thank you from Mr. High and mighty, and it was the last straw.

" OWEN GRADY!" I yelled, everyone in the paddock looked over to me and decided whatever shit was about to go down was something they did not want to be apart of. As everyone was slowly leaving low and behold asswipe Grady decided to stroll his stupid ass in and had the nerve to look like I had interrupted something so important he would die if he was away from it for 2.5 seconds. 

" What?" He annoyingly sighed, and that was the end

" What....WHAT!" I yelled, " You should show me some respect you dick wad, all I've done for the past six months was do YOUR paperwork and clean up messes and prepare food without so much as a thanks from you. I don't know what you were told Mr. Grady but I came here to assist you with training the raptors not doing your paperwork for you, I understand I really do you're their alpha and you don't want anyone getting in the way of that bond you have with them but please PLEASE for the love of God let me do something other than be crammed up in that stuffy ass room doing hours and hours of paperwork!" I said. He looked at me with an unreadable expression for a few moments before he sighed.

" I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't treat you like this," he started of " You're right about the bond part I-I just care for the raptors so much it hurt knowing Mr. Masrani thought I should've had another trainer with me but I suppose it would be better." He finished, I gaped at him I didn't think it would be that easy but I wasn't complaining as long as he saw that I wasn't going to be a threat to him or his raptors it was better than anything.

"Well Mr. Grady, I humbly appreciate your apology and I hope we can work together tomorrow since it seems I have finished all paperwork, overdue or not." I chuckled

" Call me Owen," he said. I looked up and smiled, " Well Owen I guess I'll see you tomorrow than," I smiled. " See you tomorrow." He said. I walked off and got in my car and drove away satisfied that I had found the reasonable side of Owen.

Owen smiled as he watched his assistants car drive away something told him they were going to get along very well.

**Author's Note:**

> DM me giving me ideas (insta: @That_trash_mia)


End file.
